memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Terok Nor residents
List of unnamed Terok Nor residents, visitors and personnel from 2346 to 2369, and 2373 and 2374. Alien visitor These two alien individuals – who had ears flush against their mottled heads – were present on the Dominion-controlled Terok Nor shortly before it was retaken by Federation forces. ( ) Bajoran comfort women These eight Bajoran women were chosen by Basso Tromac to serve as comfort women aboard Terok Nor in 2346. He abducted them from labor camps and rewarded their families with better and more food. After they got their quarters aboard Terok Nor and enough food and clothing they were presented to Gul Dukat and worked as hostesses for the Cardassian officers. Kira Meru was among these women and her daughter Kira Nerys too while experiencing the Orb of Time. ( ) The latter costume was later reused for actress Debra Lamb Bailleaux in a deleted scene of the pilot episode .}} File:Comfort woman 1.jpg|''Played by Linda Ashton'' File:Comfort woman 2.jpg|''Played by Caprice Crawford'' File:Comfort woman 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Comfort woman 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Comfort woman 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Comfort woman 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Comfort woman 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Comfort woman 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Bajoran customer This Bajoran visited Quark's bar in 2374 during the time when the Dominion controlled Terok Nor. ( ) }} Bajoran deputy When the Dominion controlled Terok Nor in early 2374, this Bajoran security deputy guarded the quarters where Odo and the Female Changeling were staying, along with a Jem'Hadar guard. When Kira Nerys and Quark attempted to talk to Odo, the Jem'Hadar refused to let them in. The Bajoran officer urged them not to provoke his Dominion counterpart. ( ) Bajoran slave laborers (2346) These Bajoran slave laborers lived in a fenced-off area of Terok Nor's Promenade during the occupation in 2346. Major Kira Nerys experienced this time period using the Orb of Time and became part of the slave laborers after she refused to work with Basso Tromac and attacked two of his Cardassian guards. ( ) File:Bajoran slave 1 2346.jpg|''Played by Glenn Goldstein'' File:Bajoran slave 2 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran slave 3 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran slave 4 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran slave 5 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran slave 6 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajoran slave 7 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Bajoran slave 8 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Bajoran slave laborers (2365) A group of Bajoran slave laborers worked for Quark during the Occupation of Bajor. Another group of laborers were guarded by a pair of Cardassian soldiers. ( ) Cardassian customers These Cardassians visited Quark's bar in 2374 during the time when the Dominion controlled Terok Nor. ( ) File:Unnamed Cardassian customer 1 in Quarks 2374.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Unnamed Cardassian customer 2 in Quarks 2374.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Cardassian female officer This female military officer was assigned to Terok Nor under Gul Dukat in 2362. During this time, she was ordered by Dukat to bring Rugal, the son of Proka Migdal, to the Tozhat Resettlement Center on Bajor, an unusual case at the time, because not only was the woman familiar with him, but she also knew his name. Eight years later, the Bajoran social volunteer, Jomat Luson recalled the incident, saying that she didn't remember the officer's name, but recalled that she was attached to the command post at Terok Nor. When Julian Bashir presented this evidence to Migdal and Dukat, he made the supposition that this officer had deliberately left Rugal at the relocation center, with full knowledge that he was not an orphan, hopes of humiliating Pa'Dar someday.( ) }} Cardassian guards (2346) These Cardassian guards were stationed on board Terok Nor in 2346. Two of them escorted Basso Tromac to the quarters of Kira Nerys, who traveled back in time with the help of the Orb of Time and took the alias Luma Rahl. They took her properties away and ended up in a fist-fight with her in which Kira was knocked unconscious. They brought her to the fenced-off area of the Promenade. The others guarded Basso Tromac when he took Bajoran women from their settlements to serve as comfort women aboard the station and served as guards for Gul Dukat aboard Terok Nor. ( ) File:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Cardassian guard 2 2346.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Cardassian guard 3 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 4 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 5 2346.jpg|''Played by Todd Slayton'' File:Cardassian guard 6 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian guard 7 2346.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian guard 8 2346.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Cardassian guard 9 2346.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' Cardassian guards (2365) A pair of guards on Terok Nor kept surveillance over Bajoran slaves who processed raw uridium ore from the strip mining of the planet below. ( ) Cardassian officers (2374) These Cardassian officers were working in ops aboard Terok Nor in 2374 until the Dominion and the Cardassians abandoned the station. They were evacuated from the station. ( ) File:Cardassian officer 1, 2374.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Cardassian officer 2, 2374.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' Cardassian security officer The security officer was assigned to the security office on Terok Nor when it was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. He was on duty when Quark and Tora Ziyal attempted to deliver a hasperat soufflé to Kira Nerys, who had been imprisoned on Gul Dukat's orders. Understandably suspicious, the officer, much to Quark's apparent dismay, began to inspect the soufflé, and was rendered unconscious when Ziyal injected him with a hypospray, his head falling face-first into the dish. ( ) }} Jem'Hadar guards These two Jem'Hadar worked as guards for Weyoun aboard Deep Space 9 in 2374 shortly after the Dominion took over control of the station. They stopped Jake Sisko who wanted to interview Weyoun about the occupation and later received their dosage of ketracel-white from Weyoun in the wardroom. ( ) }} File:Weyoun's jem'hadar guard 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Lentry'' File:Weyoun's jem'hadar guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Jem'Hadar guard When the Dominion controlled Terok Nor in early 2374, this Jem'Hadar, along with a Bajoran security officer, guarded the quarters where Odo and the Female Changeling were staying. When Kira Nerys and Quark attempted to talk to Odo, the Jem'Hadar refused to let them in. The Bajoran officer urged them not to provoke his Dominion counterpart. ( ) }} Jem'Hadar guards These two Jem'Hadar were assigned to Terok Nor's security office when the station was occupied by the Dominion in early 2374. They guarded Kira Nerys, Jake Sisko, Rom, and Leeta when they were arrested on order from Gul Dukat. When Quark and Tora Ziyal entered attempting to free the prisoners, the Jem'Hadar were confused by Quark's contradictory demands not to move and to lower the force fields. When the Jem'Hadar raised their weapons, Quark shot them both. ( ) }} File:JemHadar Terok Nor Guard 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:JemHadar Terok Nor Guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Jem'Hadar soldiers These four Jem'Hadar visited Quark's bar during the time when the station was occupied by the Dominion. Quark tried to offer them various services but they were not interested. ( ) File:Jem'Hadar in Quark's 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar in Quark's 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar in Quark's 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jem'Hadar in Quark's 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Category:Terok Nor residents Terok Nor Terok Nor Category:Jem'Hadar